Blinding
by amanda2887
Summary: When She was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach. Finding Neverland and Escaping Neverland were two different wishes she shared. Can she escape or will she get drawn into Pan's fight? In Pan's world, it's flight or fight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok always a huge fan of Wendy/Peter so I'm interested in where OUAT takes them in the next episode. Peter is so twisted and he's such an excellent villian. But we've learned from OUAT that the villians always have their reasons and they always have a soft spot. My heart broke for Wendy's brothers in the past episode and I confess, I took some dialogue from that scene. But with good reason. This is a Wendy Centric chapter but it's settling loose ends.**

Time is relative and waits for no one. It just continues: with or without you.

The clouds had begun to break up, and between them, an occasional star blinked, as if to remind her of the time she had spent in Neverland. Numbness was all she felt, all she could feel. Her parents were now worried of her sanity, and her dear brothers were insistent on optimism and becoming heroes by thinking of ways to save Baelfire. Wendy bitterly laughed as she thought of the stories she had told the children. No,he was gone. Baelfire was gone. Wendy silently cried as she thought of Bae's sacrifice for her and her brothers as she knew unlike last time, the Shadow would not be returning Baeflire back to them.

Michael and John were playing a quick game of marbles before bed, while her parents were readying themselves for some adult party. Wendy opened the window further, but not before ignoring her brothers' pleas to leave the window shut. Wendy would insist that it was in case the Shadow brought Baelfire back, but truthfully Wendy dreamed of paradise. She dreamed of finding adventure and escaping the hardships that came with reality.

"Wendy! Get away from that window this instant!" Mrs. Darling demanded.

"What is the issue?" Mr. Darling questioned as he and Mrs. Darling continued in the children's room, their nursery, as they liked to call it.

"You don't even believe me! I just needed some fresh air, that's all" Wendy yelled back.

Mrs. Darling took a step toward Wendy and knelt before her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Wendy, I know you're upset about Baelfire-"

Wendy felt herself stiffen up "It's true, mother. I swear it. A shadow, A shadow of Peter Pan came to this window. He was going to take Michael but Bae stopped him."

"Now, that is enough!" Mr. Darling shouted. "Wendy, you have to stop with these stories. You've got the boys concerned about you. They are even believing what you're saying. No Shadow came for Baelfire. I know you two were getting close and I'm sorry Wendy. But it's time you stop this foolishness."

Wendy pulled away and quickly got up on her feet. "It's true. Why can't you just see that?" Wendy's voice trembled.

"It is, Father." John rushed to Wendy's defense as did her tiny brother Michael.

Mrs. Darling motioned Michael and John over to her and tried to get down to their level to comprehend the range of emotions they were dealing with since Baelfire disappeared.

"I think you children are upset that someone you loved left without saying goodbye. I'm sorry if it seems your father and I don't believe you, but there was no Shadow that came and whisked Baelfire away. And the sooner you three realize that, the sooner we can move on."

Wendy bitterly laughed "Move on?" It was painfully clear through her mother's candor that she believed what she was saying. It would be just as easy in her parents eyes to just forget Baelfire. There was no way of forgetting the sacrifice he made for her and her brothers. Someone needed to fight for Baelfire and clearly her parents were willing to write her off to an institution before they would ever try to understand any of her stories of Neverland.

"Yes, Wendy. It's time to move on." Her father repeated in a stern voice. Wendy whirled away from her father not wanting to face him or her mother. She stormed over to her bed crashing into a puddle of tears. Wendy's mother ushered the children to their beds as Mr. Darling debated on what to do with Wendy.

Wendy swiped at a tear, avoiding any contact with her family. "He didn't leave us." she siad. Her voice was almost inaudible. "I don't care what you think. John and Michael know the truth."

"That's it!"

Mrs. Darling gave the boys a quick peck on the forehead before joining her husband. "We're worried about you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Wendy. Your mother and I love you, but it's time you grow up. Tomorrow we're moving you out of the nursery and we're putting a stop to these silly stories. And that's final!"

Refusing to look up at her father, she watched him head toward the window to lock it. Wendy crossed her arms in anger as she then watched her father leave their nursery.

"Darling, it's not healthy. I know you loved Baelfire, like your brothers. But your father is right. Now I can see if anyone knows anything about Baelfire's disappearance but it's not uncommon for someone like Bae-"

"It's fine, mother. I'm sorry for my outburst." Wendy whispered, tired of trying to convince her parents that the shadow was indeed real. Adults only see what's in front of them.

"Wendy, your father and I love you children very much and we're sorry you're all hurting, but maybe this is for the best."

Wendy's mother attempted to give her daughter a goodnight kiss, but Wendy quickly turned away. Unwilling to allow her anger to subside, she waited till her mother left their room before she whispered out "I wish I never had to grow up." Unbeknownst, that her tiny whisper was heard.

* * *

"That's not it! We don't care about Magic!" John announced to Belle in hopes of gaining some sort of alliance with the two girls. Maybe if they could just see that they two had something to lose, then they would be more willing to hand over that Pandora box.

"Then what we're you trying to do?" Belle questioned, in hopes of getting answers from these two strangers.

"Trying to save our sister." If anything, Neverland taught you pessimism. You didn't dream of getting rescued, you dreamt Pan took pity on your poor soul and freed you. But just like magic, everything comes with a price with Pan.

"Your sister?" Ariel stood puzzled at these two lost boys. Maybe she watched people too much, but these boys looked lost. It was obvious in their faces that they loved their sister, and would move heaven and hell just to have their sister back.

John continued to explain their sister Wendy's disappearance to the two girls. "She's been Pan's prisoner for a long time."

Michael met the girls' eyes at the confession of how long it had been for their sister "For over a century."

Belle stood bewildered as she thought of how absurd this had sounded. "That's impossible. You'd be-"

"Dead? We're well aware." Johny abruptly interrupted. "Pan has kept us alive, so that we could do his bidding. And as long as we do, she lives."

"And then when we're done, he'll free her and us." Michael remembered the special bond he shared with his sister. She was always taking care of him, this time it was her and John's job to take care of her. They had to get her back, it didn't matter what the cost was. "But now-"

"But now, is your best chance." Belle gleefully announced. Confidence gleamed in her eyes. "We can defeat Pan and your sister can finally be set free."

Such optimism, this girl clearly didn't understand Pan's powers. "You think you're the first person who thought they could defeat him." John shamefully remembered how he and Michael had failed miserably.

"Why? Have you tried?" Belle wondered.

"But we failed. That's how our sister became Pan's prisoner in the first place. " After that night when father announced Wendy would be leaving the nursery, John and Michael hated watching their sister spiral into a depression. It should have been them, not Baelfire. They always talked about heroes, maybe this was their chance. They could save Baelfire and their family could be whole again. All they really ever cared about was Wendy and her happiness. Before Baelfire, Wendy would come up with these creative stories of Neverland and never having to grow up. There were mermaids and daring fights but the adventure was what kept that place alive. Adventure was what always kept the story going, and adventures in Neverland were never ceasing.

"We tried to be heroes, but it just made things worse. "

_"Nobody gets off this island without my permission."Pan smugly pointed out._

"And now, now that we failed he'll kill her." John immediately hung his head as the sharp realization that once more they had failed Wendy came to point.

_"I think I'll keep her around." Peter said as he allowed Felix to take Wendy away from her brothers. Felix taunting her into believing that Peter planned on ripping their shadows if they didn't do what was asked of them. _

_"Wendy!" both boys screamed, but with no prevail. Their Wendy was gone_.

_"I need her, just as I need you two actually." _Peter confessed.

_"For what?" Michael questioned_

_"I'm going to let you two leave Neverland and grow up-but when the time comes, you will obey my commands."_

_"We're not leaving without our sister." John stood up to Pan, fear creeping in as he realized who he was standing up against._

_"Yeah, that's not going to work for me. We both can't have her. And I never lose."_

_"All we want is our sister home with us." Michael's throat tightened as he stood by his brother's side._

_"I'll make you a deal. You can have your sister back after you complete my mission for you two."_

_"And if we refuse?" John's voice trembled._

_"Wendy will die. I think you both know me well enough to know that I'm not playing around." _

_"What do we have to do?" John responded, his eyes drawn down as he realized he was fighting a losing battle._

"We get this box back to Neverland, Pan will have much bigger things to worry about." Belle tried to break down these boys' walls and get them to see their side. She truly believed they could save Henry and Wendy. But first she had to get them to believe.

"Can you really stop him?" John questioned. Him and Michael were tired of Pan's games, but none of that mattered if they couldn't' save Wendy. All they dreamt of was to be reunited with their sister.

"Yeah, I believe we can." Belle said assuringly. "And if what you're saying is true, we will save your sister."

"Who is she?" Ariel asked breaking the silence between the group.

John and Michael stood at each other questioning whether or not they could fully trust them, but after a century of Wendy being prisoner...could it really hurt to trust someone else? This girl in front of them was begging the boys to accept their help. At this point, they really felt they had nothing else left to lose. Michael broke the silence after John nodded that it was ok to trust these girls.

"Her name's Wendy. Wendy Darling. If you see her, tell her John and Michael are waiting for her."

* * *

Wendy sighed deeply. Poor Henry. He had no idea the monster he was dealing with.

All he wanted was his family. Wendy pulled her matted hair back as she too wished for her family.

Family. Wendy pondered what had ever happened to her brothers. She remembered the day Peter allowed them to leave Neverland. Wendy silently cried as she imagined her family. She regretted never telling her parents that she loved them. As the older sister, it was her job to protect her brothers and she too had failed them.

She lied to Henry. The poor child believes her to be dying. Peter always did say 'Dying was an awfully big adventure.' Maybe dying wasn't too bad off. Sitting in a cage, like an animal, a prisoner; that's not how life was supposed to be. Peter once had good in him. She just needed to bring that side out, but more importantly, she needed to save Henry before it was too late.

But in the process, could she save Pan? She knew deep down there was good in him. Peter was once kind to her, he once considered her a friend. Now it was almost like she was a possession. A prize that he wanted to show off, but nobody was ever allowed to play with except for him.

Wendy sobbed for her family, sobbed for the past, and sobbed for what could have been.

Walking into the jungle, the soft cries could be heard.

"Did you hear that?"

"We need to stay focused?" A voice reminded

"And we are." The steps appeared closer. Wendy appeared startled 'Oh please, not again.'

She closed her eyes, unwilling to face her tormentor. She was taken back from kindness as she heard the voice soothe her fear.

"Am I-Am I free?" She spoke in such a tremble. If Pan could evoke this much fear in a young girl, they only wondered about what this could mean for Henry.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I'm stopping it there. Who's rescuing Wendy? Review and let me know what you think. This is a Wendy Centered chapter. But I promise, we'll see her interactions with others. Let me know your thoughts on Peter/Wendy. It's a very twisted relationship right now. So I'm interested in how you would like me to portray that relationship. Please review. As Peter would say it's 'Providing Motivation' and it gives me motivation to continue.**


	2. The One Who Got Away

Chapter 2: The One That Got Away

**A/N: Super short but what can I say? I saw spoiler pics of Wendy and Neal and I had to get this up. **

"Did you hear that?" Emma questioned scanning the area for incoming danger.

"We need to stay focused." Hook reminded. He was relieved that they had found Neal, but now he felt it harder to keep Emma's attention. Knowing Pan and his tricks he warned that this could be one of Pan's misleading steps.

"And we are." Rumple added. "Son, I wasn't lying when I said I would do everything in my power to save Henry. I know I've made a lifetime of mistakes, but if you just-"

"How can I trust you after what Pan said? You even confirmed that prophecy." Neal spoke in such a whisper, that the rest of the group could not hear. Regina stayed back in camp with the Charmings and Tinkerbell. The things you do for someone you love. Never in a million years would Regina have thought that she would have to join forces with the two idiots.

"I understand, Bae-I mean Neal. I've found a way to get Henry back, to get all of us back to Storybrooke. Please, just let me help get us home and then you can go back to hating me." Rumple hated that Neal hated him so much. However, he was deserving of that hate. He abandoned him, all those nights Bae spent in this place waiting for him. And then yes, there was the prophecy. But Baelfire just didn't see that he was his happy ending. Henry and Baelfire could be that happy ending for him, if Bae would just let him into his life.

"Guys, whatever you're discussing, can it wait? I think that noise is coming this way." Emma called over to the guys. Hook continued to sharpen his sword as he sat and watched the two men. He got up to look around and make sure they hadn't been followed.

The steps appeared closer. Wendy appeared startled 'Oh please, not again.'

"Let's just worry about rescuing Henry right now." Neal hesitated. Regardless, his father was his blood. Before he abandoned him, Neal was reminded of the great love they had for each other. But if the prophecy held true, Henry now was his only priority. There was an ache in his chest as he wanted so badly to believe in his father.

"There's someone else." Rumple confessed. "Someone else is being held prisoner by Pan. A girl. We have to save her, along with Henry."

"How do you know this?" Neal questioned. All the time he spent in Neverland, he didn't recall a girl being held prisoner on the island. Of course, he did his best to keep away from the Lost Boys and Pan. Sadly, in Neverland the only friend he had was Tinkerbell.

"Belle." Before Rumple could finish, Emma called the men over to her location. The men hurriedly headed over to Emma to see what she had found.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to face her tormentor. She was taken back from kindness as she heard the voice soothe her fear. "It's ok. I promise we're not going to hurt you. We're to help you."

"Am I-Am I free?" She spoke in such a tremble. If Pan could evoke this much fear in a young girl, they only wondered about what this could mean for Henry.

"Where's Henry?" Emma questioned the frightened girl.

"Wendy?" Neal stood in shock. What was she doing here? It sickened him to see her reduced to Pan's prisoner. Probably as some kind of leverage to use against him. She shouldn't be in Neverland. What about her brothers? Was his sacrifce for nothing? All this time he thought he had saved them and meanwhile, Pan brought them here. As angry as he was to see Wendy in this position, he couldn't help smiling as he was reunited with his 'adopted' sister.

"Bae?" Wendy's voice trembled. Was it really him? Baelfire. He grew up. Wendy somberly stared down as she thought of her missed opportunity to grow up.

Rumple stood confused as he watched his son interact with this poor girl. It was painfully obvious that he shared some kind of history with this girl. She clearly made him happy.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked cautiously. This girl may have been Pan's prisoner, but Pan must have kept her locked up for some reason. Why was he trying to so hard to keep this girl away? It was one thing for Pan to arrange Henry to be taken from them and for him to lock Neal away. But a young girl. Emma was disgusted at how fragile Pan made this girl, how he thought it was ok to put a young girl in a cage. Could he be doing the same to Henry?"

"She's family." Neal looked back to his father. "When I went through that portal, I landed in London. I was hungry and I broke into her home because I smelled food, and she took me in. She gave me a home. We have to help her. We have to get her out of there." Neal kneeled to face Wendy, smiling at how he thought he would never see her again.

"I'm sorry Bae. You warned me about magic, and I didn't listen."

"It's ok. We're going to get you out of there. And your brothers-"

"They're alive and waiting for you Wendy." Rumple confessing giving the poor girl a half-smile. It pained him as he was reminded of how he had failed Baelfire, but clearly this family meant a great deal to his son. Belle was right, they had to save her.

"I know where Pan is taking Henry. We have to save him." Wendy warned. Watching them fail to get the cage open, Rumple waved the lock right off.

Neal gave Wendy his hand and embracingly pulled her into a hug. Emma stared awkwardly as she continued to realize how much of Neal she didn't know about. Pan was a selfish bastard. Everything he does he does in precise measure. What use was this girl to Pan? And why were her brothers back in Storybrooke? Emma's mind raced with questions.

"Henry . He's not safe. Peter said something about moving the tables up and getting Henry ready."

"Ready for what?" Hook broke silence.

"Do you know where he took Henry?" Emma questioned. Realizing, that the poor girl has been locked up for God only knows how long. It may be best not to rush her entirely, but time was of essence. "I'm Emma."

"I'm Wendy." Seeming irrelevant, she still felt the need to introduce herself. "Henry is in grave danger. I can show you the way."

"Not so fast, love." Hook announced "Why should we trust her? He may have been keeping her prisoner, but Pan always has motives. That's why he moved Neal to the Echo Caves. Pan's known for his games. "

"For once, I think I agree with the Captain." Rumple bitterly agreed. Pan would never make it this easy unless he wanted the girl to be found.

Neal sighed deeply. Frustrated that Hook and his father would even suggest that. The most disappointing fact was it seemed that Emma was starting to believe them. "Wendy, I promise you I'm going to get you back home to your brothers, but I need to know about Henry-"

"He said something about needing Henry to believe in him, in order to save magic. Henry was convinced Pan was hiding someone, he was convinced Peter was hiding his family away from him. So Pan had me moved out of this cage and made it appear to Henry that I was dying."

"That sick son of a bitch. He wanted Henry to believe that you were dying so that he would think he was saving you." Neal began to piece the puzzle together. He knew exactly who he was dealing with. He knew how much Wendy meant to him. Pan knew that Henry would want to help Wendy, especially if he thought she was dying and that he was the only way to save her.

"You said that Peter needed Henry to believe in him. What exactly is going to happen with my son? He keeps saying Henry is the truest believer. What does that even mean?" Emma questioned.

Oh how she prayed it wasn't too late. "It means Peter Pan will be immortal and Henry will die." Neal put his hands up to his face praying they weren't too late. Emma's face was covered in panic.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head back to the camp and get the others. We don't have time to waste. Wendy, where are they?"

" A place that we should all fear."

Emma bitterly chuckled "Yeah we just came from Dark Hollow. What could be worse?"

Neal and Hook both responded "Skull Rock."

As Neal and Emma continued their path, Rumple stopped Wendy "I hope for your sake you aren't playing us."

"I assure you. I want no harm to come to that boy. Henry is Bae's son. Baelfire was part of my family. He landed in Neverland himself, protecting my family. We tried to come for him but that backfired. I want no harm to come to Henry, and if we don't stop Pan then there's no escaping for any of us.

* * *

Watching their sister fall into a quick depression, the boys pushed Baelfire's warning aside. That night as Wendy was forced to grow up by attending one of her parents adult functions, the Shadow came for the boys.

* * *

"Tonight Henry saves magic!" The boys all cheered. Henry was unsure of the task ahead of him, but he was sure of one thing he needed to save Wendy from dying.

Felix motioned Pan over, Peter broke away from Henry to check into whatever the problem was. "What is it now?"

"It's Devin. He let Wendy escape. They found her. What should we do?"

Still having his heart, Regina overheard him and another guard discussing Wendy. The only reason she was even bothering with this girl because she knew it was something Henry would want her to. If anything, she owed it to Henry to be the person he wanted her to be. Not some Evil Queen. After watching the guards switch shifts, Regina whispered into his heart to leave his post and not come back. The boy needed to be away from his post just long enough.

"Well that certainly puts a damper in our spot. It's alright though, we'll get her back."

"She doesn't seem willing anymore."

"Nah, she's just too bloody nice for her own good. And she keeps forgetting that she can never leave Neverland. "

"Right now, lets just focus on Henry. I'll worry about Wendy later."

"Shall I gather the boys to stop them?"

"It's a long way to Skull Rock for them. A little fight wouldn't hurt them. As for Devin, well I should have known better when I found that stupid compact near Henry's spot. But can't say I blame him, when someone is controlling his heart. I just didn't expect her to know about Wendy. I'll deal with him later though. We've got bigger issues."

Peter walked back over to Henry. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Short I know. But hopefully enough. There is still more to come as I dive into Pan and Wendy's past. Should we worry about Wendy? She's been prisoner for over a century. Her family has been taken away from her. But whether or not, Pan wants to admit it: he does have a soft spot for her. Can Wendy help with the mission or will Pan stop her? Please let me know that you're even interested in this story. I mean there are so many different ways to go with Peter/Wendy's relationship. So let me know your thoughts on how I should go. I would love to know what you thought. Thanks for reading! And I'm certainly ready for Sunday's episode. **


	3. I'm Not Calling You a Liar But

_"_**After you have been unfair to him he will will love you again, but he will never afterwards be quite the same boy. No one ever gets over the first unfairness; no one except Peter."-J.M. Barrie**

**A/N: Still so much to tell, try to get some Peter/Wendy interaction. So much of their story left to tell, but I'll give you more next chapter if s interested. Thanks to all those who've taken time to read. It means so much for those of you who have favorited or even followed this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm Not Calling You a Liar But...**

George and Mary Darling were beside themselves as they returned home with Wendy that night. Although, it had alarmed them that Baelfire disappeared into the night; it was another thing when John and Michael suddenly disappeared as well. Suddenly, their greatest fears turned into a reality.

Michael was just a small child and John was not much older. The childrens sitter reported no break in and never recalled the children screaming. Wendy continued her stance that the Shadow must have came for them. Mr. and Mrs. Darling alerted police but in Wendy's eyes it was a lost cause-the only way to save the boys was to go to Neverland.

Lying in bed, Wendy continued to toss and turn as she thought of her brothers that night. Peter was hesitant upon entering the nursery. She was a girl. There were reasons why he didn't allow girls in Neverland. She didn't belong. However, Peter got the strange sense that this girl would become useful in later finding the Truest Believer. If anything, the boys could use a storyteller. Michael and John told Peter all the stuff they had heard about Neverland from Wendy.

The wind howled as the window blew open. Wendy stirred awake and saw Peter by the window.

"Peter Pan! Is it really you? I wondered if you would come back. Father and Mother insisted I grow up and stop believing in such tales. But I knew you were real. Everyone else thought I was losing my mind, but why did you come back? I thought your shadow-"

"Girls talk too much."

"Yes, girls talk, hmm-" Wendy gazed up at Peter. "Oh"

"Well get on with it girl. Do you want to come to Neverland or not?"

"But I thought you didn't want me." Wendy replied sadly.

"I changed my mind. Typically we only have Lost Boys but you make the exception. The Lost Boys liked your stories." Peter remembered the night she came to Neverland. He too enjoyed Wendy's stories. At the time, she wasn't who he was looking for. But even though time stands still in Neverland, time continues on outside of Neverland. Wendy, in time, would find herself useful. "What's your name again?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

"Wendy's enough." Peter began to play his pipe.

"Why did you come?" Wendy pondered.

"Your stories, of course."

"I have no one to tell them to. Not anymore." Wendy replied morose. "I don't understand, my stories are all about you. Why would you care?"

"I know, that's why I like them. " Peter smirked before continued to play his pipe. "And so do the Lost Boys. Wendy, your brothers are lost boys now." Peter wasn't taunting Wendy when he confessed that they were now part of his Lost Boys, he told her in hopes that it would motivate her into coming with him.

"Are they ok?"

"They're having the time of their lives. They said you were right. Wendy, the Lost Boys want to hear more of your stories. I don't usually offer girls an invite to Neverland because frankly they annoy me. But you're different, you can come to Neverland. Tink might have a problem with it, but I think you'll fit in. I heard you by the window a few nights ago. I came because I actually wanted to hear some of those stories myself. But then I heard you arguing you with your parents, you really want to stay and grow up? "

Wendy thought of her brothers but also thought of her mother and father.

"Peter, I can't. I have to grow up tomorrow. My father is sending me over to some boarding school. He says the structure will do me some good, says it'll help me grow up."

Peter was disgusted by that word. Grow up? Why would anyone want to do that?

"No, I won't have it. Come on! Come with Me! You'll never have to grow up there."

"Peter, that would be wonderful. My brothers and I would never have to grow up and we can have all the fun we want. And that means the stories wouldn't have to end"

He continued to escort her towards the window. "But wait Peter, what would my parents think? They are already worried to death about poor John and Michael. "

"Worried enough to send you away?" Peter told her trying to manipulate her into leaving. "Wendy, my Lost Boys could use a mother. Someone to tell them stories. John and Michael need you."

"What about Baelfire?" A sense of jealousy shot thru Peter. He wasn't her family. Why does she care so much for him?

" I'll make you a deal. You come to Neverland with me, and I'll let Baelfire come home. He doesn't fit well in Neverland. So will you come?"

Remembering the sacrifice that Baelfire had made for her brothers, Wendy gladly accepted Pan's deal. Gripping her hand with his, Wendy and Peter headed off to Neverland.

"There it is Wendy, second star to the right and straight on till morning." In Wendy's eyes, flying was the most magical thing. She felt free and alive as she sailed through the clouds.

* * *

Tinkerbell was furious when she discovered that Pan had went to retrieve the girl. She was supposed to be the only girl on the island. She didn't need some other girl coming in and stealing all the attention away. All the boys admired her for the fairy she was. Although, Tinkerbell had her powers taken away by the Blue Fairy. The magic of Neverland enabled her to have limited powers as Tink had kept a limited supply of pixie dust in Neverland.

Tinkerbell saw Peter and Wendy heading over to camp so she quickly rushed over to the boys. "Peter has an unwanted guest coming. He left orders for you boys."

"Orders from Pan?" Pockets repeated "What is Tink?"

"He wants you to shoot the 'Wendy bird.'" Tinkerbell was thanful John and Michael were out hunting with Felix. Otherwise,they would certainly stop them.

Peter turned to see arrows coming towards Wendy. Shocked that they were coming from his camp, he quickly rescued Wendy before the arrow could even touch her.

"Oh Peter, you saved my life!"

Just as Peter had arrived with Wendy; John, Michael and Felix set the boar they caught down before seeing what the commotion was all about.

"Wendy!" John and Michael both called out

Peter was furious at the boys. As he sat Wendy down, he looked around at all them trying to figure out who was responsible. John and Michael both ran over and embraced their sister.

"Are you hurt, Wendy? Michael asked, looking over Wendy to see if she had been hurt.

Wendy ran her hand over Michael's wild hair. Clearly, the boys hygiene was of no worry in Neverland. "Yes, Michael I'm fine. You can relax, John. I promise I'm fine."

"You could have killed her!" Peter yelled at his Lost Boys.

"We were just doing what you asked. We thought you'd be proud that we did what you asked."

"Yeah I'm certainly proud of you...you idiots! I bring you a mother, and this is how you treat her."

Devin spoke up and pointed at Tink "She said you wanted us to shoot the Wendy bird. She claimed she was dangerous. "

Another Lost Boy agreed "Yeah, Tink told us to."

"Tink! Get over here!" Peter yelled.

"Peter, I didn't expect you to bring her. You said you didn't want any girls in Neverland. I made an assumption, I guess I was wrong-"

"You guess?" Peter's eyebrows raised as he looked Tink over. "Don't you realized you could have killed her?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please Peter, please." Knowing how Peter took betrayal, Tinkerbell was very scared.

"Peter, it's ok. I'm fine. Honestly" Wendy admitted, trying to save the fairy, who clearly hated her.

"Alright, well you should thank Wendy for being so understanding. But Tink, you are hereby banished."

Tinkerbell was relieved that Peter allowed her a second chance. However, she hated that she betrayed his trust. Peter didn't take too kindly to enemies. She had to find some way to make it back in his good graces.

"I see you boys caught dinner. Good job, John." As Felix showed John and Michael around the island, the boys quickly questioned about Baelfire. Felix brushed them off and concocted some story of Hook keeping Baelfire prisoner and it explained that as the reason for the animosity between Pan and Hook. "How about you boys prepare dinner while I show Wendy around?"

Peter looked over and gave Wendy a quick smile "Come on Wendy, I'll show you the mermaids. " For some odd reason, Wendy found the idea of mermaids fascinating. Pan just saw mermaids as dangerous. Like a siren, mermaids always had a way of pulling you in.

Upon entering mermaid lagoon, Peter warned Wendy not to get too close. 'I wouldn't get too close if I were you."

"Who's she?" A blonde mermaid questioned in clear jealousy.

"Huh? Her? Oh that's Wendy."

"Come on dearie, join us for a swim." The mermaid began to tug at Wendy's nightgown.

"What too good to hang with us?" She too began to tug at Wendy's dress. Wendy was furous as the mermaids laughed at her, and Peter just ignoring the scene. She kicked the girls off of her.

"If you ever come near me again..." Wendy threatened before Peter pulled her away from the girls.

"Wendy, they were just having a little fun! Weren't you girls?"

"Oh, we were only trying to drown her." The Blonde mermaid admitted. Peter chuckled.

Wendy was absolutely disgusted "I'm not going to put up with that, Peter."

"Relax, if you can't handle a few mermaids. How do you think you'll handle Neverland? Because I promise you there are much bigger issues then a few mermaids. Besides, I warned you not to get too close." Wendy crossed her arms. "Now come on, let's head back to the island."

"Peter? What's that over there?" Wendy looked over and saw a pirate ship in the distance.

"Oh that? That's Captain Hook. He's one of those bigger issues I was telling you about. Just keep away from him, Wendy. He's not to be trusted."

* * *

While Emma escorted Wendy and the others to their camp. Wendy continued to glare at Hook and then as they joined the Charmings she saw Tink and her blood began to boil.

"May I ask what your bloody problem is?" Hook asked annoyed as he had noticed the glares the girl had given him.

"You may as well send me back to Pan. Twisted as he may be, least I wouldn't be with the two people who want me dead. And You?" Wendy looked over at Baelfire. "Pan told me how he just willingly gave you up to the Lost Boys. How can any of you trust him? "

"Ok, We really don't have time for this. She wants to go back to Pan, I say let her. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'll gladly trade her for Henry."Regina said not even giving it a second thought.

"Wendy, I don't know what your issue is with Hook. But right now he's been helping us. Whatever Pan told you, he lied. Hook and Tinkerbell want to help. Why would you want to go back to Pan? He had you locked in a cage. If he cared for you, do you really think he'd do that?" Emma tried to voice reason, but Regina was right they didn't have time to calm down a girls insecurities. Not when her son's life was hanging by a thread.

Baelfire walked over to Wendy putting his hand on her shoulder. "What exactly did Pan tell you? I don't know what happened to you, and I'm truly sorry, but we're trying to get Henry and all of us back home. My father said that your brothers are alive and waiting for you back in Storybrooke. That's our home Wendy and it can be yours too."

"When Peter was looking for Henry he thought you were who he was looking for. He told me that the Captain didn't think twice of handing you over. I thought I was saving you when I came to Neverland. I thought Peter had let you go like he promised, or I thought maybe the Captain had you. I had-"

"It's ok." Neal took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly to affirm to her that he was alright and how needed she was at the moment.

Tinkerbell walked over to the girl. She knew Wendy meant a great deal to Pan."Wendy, I truly am sorry for our history. Although it seemed like it at the time, I truly meant no harm to you. Neverland brings out the childish side with us. I understand you and Pan's history, but Wendy think about it. All you are to him is a possession. You're just his little toy."

Charming walked over and poked Hook "She obviously has an issue with you, we need to quickly bury it. So fix it."

" Love, I was just trying to survive Neverland. I saw you as Pan's weakness and I was just trying to end our bloody war. Regardless, I was not trying to kill you." Several looked over at Hook in disgust, but now was clearly not the time for the group to part ways because of differences.

Regina looked at Wendy just as Hook did the day he took her to Skull Rock-as Pan's weakness. Snow and Charming both took pity on the girl who was clearly sympathizing with the man who kept her prisoner all these years.

Seeing how Pan had so easily manipulated Wendy, Emma and Neal both were terrified that Henry was possibly falling for Pan's lies.

Rumple broke the silence "Now that we cleared the air, we all hate each other. But we all have one thing in common. We all want to save Henry and get the hell off this island. Can you understand that?"

Wendy sighed. "I'm sorry. You're all absolutely right. I know Pan and I know these boys. Maybe I can stop them. I'll do my best." Wendy thought of John and Michael and how much she wanted to see them. Baelfire was once her family, which made Henry like family. They were right Pan had to be stopped.

The group continued their path towards Skull Rock when Baelfire walked beside Wendy pulling her out of her thoughts "Wendy, I know you and Pan clearly have history. I hope to God he wasn't keeping you a prisoner in a cage that whole time. But maybe you saw a side to Peter that none of us knew existed-"

"You want to know if I'm telling the truth when I said I'd help?"

"I'm just worried about you. I know how Pan is." Neal smiled at her half heartedly.

"You're right. I do know a different side to Peter. But I also know the lies he told me. I remember when he said he'd let you leave if I came to Neverland. Meanwhile, he was hiding me and my brothers from ever finding you. Or the time he let my brothers go but never allowed me to even say goodbye. And of course, I just found out that my brothers are working for Pan to probably save me. I feel like the cage was the last straw. I can't save him because I don't think I'd want to, but then I think of the good stuff he's done for me-"Wendy groaned "Ugh, does that make me a terrible person?I mean I've seen the good in him. I know it exists. Maybe Hook's right. Maybe I am Pan's weakness."

"You're not a terrible person, Wendy. You always saw the good in people. I remember when I came into your house to steal your food. You were so kind then and you still are. We are going to get you home, Wendy. I know it's not the home you had, but you'll be reunited with your brothers. Pan is playing you though. And right now, he's holding my son as a bargaining chip."

"I know. He has to be stopped." Wendy whispered. There had to be some kind of way of saving them both though. She truly didn't want to see Peter die. There was actually goodness in him. But she could not allow Henry to die. Maybe she could convince Peter to stop this madness.

* * *

Peter would never admit it. But he and the Lost Boys loved sitting by the campfire and listen to Wendy tell tales. Given the test with the mermaids , Wendy was able to fair herself able of handling her own. She may be a girl, but she was proving herself to belong in Neverland. The more time she spent, the more time he refused to let her leave. The more time he wanted to spend just being around her.

The next morning as the sun began to rise, Peter pulled Felix and Rufio aside "We need to build her a house."

"Why go through all that trouble?" Rufio questioned.

Shaking his head, Peter commented "Because we want her to stay. She's going to come in handy someday." Peter didn't want to admit that he was developing feelings for her. That was something he wanted to keep buried. Feelings were such an adult thing. He loathed when some of the boys would cry at night. He was doing them a favor, their families didn't want them. He willingly took them in and that's how they repayed him...by crying every night.

"Are you sure there's not another reason?" Felix cautiously asked.

"Felix, the crying at night is bothering me. It's keeping me awake. The boys need a mother. I'm giving them one. They get a mother, I get sleep. We all win."

"The boys asked about Baelfire again."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them the Captain had him."

"That'll do for now. But Wendy believes she sacrificed herself for him. So we'll just have to up our time table. Captain wants a fight. The Captain will get his fight."

"Why is the Captain so upset anyway?" Rufio asked as he set some wood down.

" His brother died. I swear I had nothing to do with it. Nobody told the idiot to poison himself. I even showed the Captain the remedy. And then he blames me for failing to mention that he couldn't leave Neverland? I did say magic came with a price."

The boys all chuckled. "Captain also thinks he owes some right to Baelfire. I say when Baelfire gets to leave, and he's going to stay in that cave for now."

Rufio pointed out to Peter, Baelfire's new friend "Looks like he's been getting close to Tinkerbell."

"Oh please, Tinkerbell finds favor with anyone that notices her. She's just upset that I banished her. But speaking of Baelfire, I don't want Wendy or her brothers tagging along with us to the pirates boat when that time comes. I need Wendy and her brothers to trust me. And we won't have that if they discover that little white lie about Baelfire. Anyway, I promised the girl I would show her the rest of the island. So I'll see you around."

* * *

As Henry and Peter approached Skull Rock, Henry's nerves were easily rattled as he took in his surroundings.

"So how do I save her? How do I save magic?"

"By your heart."

**A/N:Review for more Darling Pan scenes. In all the stories, Tink is a jealous, hot headed fairy who didn't much care for Wendy. So I'm trying to keep that edge. I tell you when they return back to Storybrooke, I'm pretty sure Wendy and Henry both need some counseling by Archie. Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
